


摘

by Bailey_y



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Multi, Transgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y





	1. 捻

CP：米Flo

Rating：NC-17

warning：性转米，女攻男受 

都是假的。我不混圈不用来认亲。他们属于自己。我的脑洞连着黑洞。

Part one 捻

住在一起时候也没有这么在意礼仪。他俩经常一起挤在浴室镜子前洗漱或是刮胡子。

有一次米凯里已经收拾完毕，而Flo还只穿着内裤在刷牙，镜子里画好了浓重精致眼线的女人盯住几乎，几乎不着寸缕的小麦色肉体，皱了皱眉。

浴室里有着刚沐浴之后的潮湿与闷热，镜子上也晕着一些水珠。一切都看不真切。

Flo并没有介意被米凯里盯住，他有些抱歉的看着整齐的穿好了收束腰线的黑色马甲和白色衬衫的褐发美人，吐出了嘴里的牙膏泡泡，含混的说着，我马上就好马上就好。

米凯里平时不是个准时或整齐有条理的人，但今天的活动她特别重视---是他们音乐剧一次小型的粉丝见面会，会有录影并在各大电视台轮播---才会提前着装完毕。

她盯着Flo，下意识的走到他身后。这人并没有什么肌肉，但竟然柔软的色气十足。

让人惊叹。

她不比Flo矮上多少，顶多三四公分。但站在Flo身边依然会被衬托的十分秀气。由于那个忙着漱口的男人弓着腰肢，她能从他身后看到镜中的两人。

他们并没有睡过。

但由于是共事的演员，还有对唱的几场重头戏，剧组后台最不缺的就是半裸的漂亮男女，于是在她借住Flo家的时候，两人丝毫没有在意什么男女有别，穿着内衣相见更是司空惯见。

她平时没注意过Flo的身材。今天也不过是闲着，而好奇。

由于好奇，她伸手，从后面掐住了男人的腰。

这动作相当突兀，但她认识Flo很久了。她知道他不会跳起来揍她，她不知道Flo脚下一软险些跪在洗手池前。

她迅捷的手上施力，拖住了男人下沉的速度。

她更好奇了。

Flo近乎慢动作的微张着双唇，抬眼从镜子里看向她，看上去一口气吸进去并不记得吐出来。似乎被吓傻了。

傻Flo，她想着，眯了眯眼睛。

手指用力，触感柔韧，不是看上去肉呼呼的样子。她拇指画了几圈，注意到Flo撑住洗手池边缘的手指用力到发白。

米...凯里，他的发音嘶哑而断续，艰难的唤她。

她画了烟熏妆好似黑洞的眸子固定住他视乎有些闪躲的目光。歪着头从镜子中重新审视这个少说也看了两三年的肉体。

胸肉肥厚，乳头小巧的挺立着。没有腹肌，但足够平坦，她的左手指尖顺着他的腰划过小腹，食指擦过肚脐，掌心虚浮的擦过他和眸色一样柔软的肚子，最终停在他的胸口，第二和第三条掌纹，稳稳的压住他的乳头。

她没有再动，目不转瞬的盯住Flo每个细微的表情。

他显然动摇的厉害，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着逃跑，却不知为何停在原处。他已经双眼紧闭，嘴唇却张开的更加厉害，仿佛无声呻吟着。

她朝下看，他的内裤已经被阴茎撑起。

她勾了勾嘴角，下达她今天的第一个指令。

呼吸，Flo.

Flo闻言倒抽了一口气，跌跌撞撞的目光总算对焦在镜中身后人的黑洞，他表情扭曲，介于压抑与高潮之间。

他动不了，她另一只手，挑开了他的内裤，已经将它褪到了臀肉与大腿交界的弧度那里，可前面的布料还挂在撑起的阳具上。摸我，他一片混乱的大脑中，这是唯一清晰的诉求，摸我摸我哪里都可以求你摸我。

手的主人并没有这么好心，她的手滑到了Flo裸露在外的臀缝，微凉的指尖摸到了他的会阴，便停住了。

Flo的胸口已经不自觉的迎向她的手掌心，用乳肉将她的手撑得更满，而饱满丰腴的臀，也抵住身后的指尖微微的挺起。

他像一把琴，弓成了与他深埋于心最爱的人最贴合的形状。

起初的震惊已经退却，却依然无法处理米凯里是突然想对他做什么。可平素来自米凯里的任何嬉笑怒骂，都被他存档于脑海并反复回放。更何况她正在...正在...她到底在做什么？

她指尖的每一次撩拨，都有藤蔓一样的电流击打过全身，他感觉自己慢慢失控，大脑，肌肉，脂肪，皮肤，汗毛，海绵体，体液，无论是嘴角还是铃口的，都要满溢坠落，湿濡一片。

而那个人，也只是用手指，按在了他身上两处位置而已。

他的腿快要支撑不住身体，他近乎哀求的望着镜中人。而那人的表情像蒙娜丽莎一样难以捉摸。

她不笑又皱着眉的样子是有点凶的，这样Flo不禁害怕起来，他怕她就这么收回哪怕只有那一点点的碰触，把他丢下，装作什么都没发生的样子，那样他可能会再也承受不住，三年了，没日没夜每一分钟每一秒装作不爱她，早已使他气力耗竭。给了他，又收回，他不敢想，心脏像米凯里乱丢的五线谱，揉成一团。

他再也忍受不了这种浓度的模棱两可，准备破罐破摔的转身抱她，可就在他要回首那一刻，米凯里仅用两声警告性的鼻音，就将他定在当场。

“谁允许你动了”

米凯里几乎不发声的说，温热的气流喷洒在他耳侧，又是一阵藤蔓般电流的无情鞭笞。他战战兢兢的克制着，浑身的肌肉都僵硬到微微发颤。

接着米凯里的手指开始缓慢的揉弄他的乳尖，画着圈，用圆钝的指甲施压，令那暗红的挺立愈发生机勃勃，另一只手也终于好心的寻到了前方，Flo的阴茎隔着内裤湿濡了她的手心。

她好奇的挑动着这把趁手的乐器的每根琴弦，每一下都能撩拨起最美妙的乐音，嘶哑的，哀叹的，喉音，鼻音，粗重的喘，压抑不住的情欲，如丝如竹，真挚至极，仿佛这个人自愿把自己剖开了给她看。

Flo，Flo，我以前是瞎了吗？她想着，我可是说过，如果手边没有乐器，我会自己做一把的人啊。可我手边明明摆着这样好的琴，它却从未被正确的使用过，真是暴殄天物。

她在镜子中看着两人的倒影，支撑在洗手池上的男人浑身颤抖紧绷，胸口却晕开了一抹粉红，他湿漉漉的巧克力色眼眸期期艾艾的望着他，像是一只雌鹿，那么美，那么脆弱，她回以露齿的笑，清楚的感受到Flo的肌肉线条瞬间松弛了下来，再也撑不住身体，滑落在洗手池旁。

她低头勾住了Flo的下巴，对他说：

你还有五分钟收拾好自己。等晚上。晚上，Flo.

这算是一个许诺了。

Flo点点头，眼前挥之不去她的笑，仿若暗夜之中最璀璨的星。

那算是一个许诺了。他想着，抬手捂住了脸，才发现自己竟然满脸泪痕。


	2. 挑

Part two 挑

两人声线素来契合，为她和声，伴奏已经向呼吸一样习惯。他谈着吉他的时候无暇他顾，心里只有乐音和她的声线。

那些是他混乱大脑里的定点，让他放松而平静。

米凯里偶尔看向他，也偶尔调皮的变调，加上些有趣的吼叫在那首欢脱的歌里，他不禁笑出声。

他总能轻易被她逗笑，他想着这个人平时在别人面前，还挺活泼的，总是人畜无害的笑着。

对我就不是。

他的心脏有些哀伤又突然充满希望的漏跳了半拍。这意味着自己是特别的？

他不能肯定。一曲完毕他把有些汗湿的手心在匆忙套上的T恤上蹭了蹭，才去看米凯里，米凯里侧过头看着他笑，面前是一众沉醉又激动的粉丝，她飞快的冲他眨了眨左眼。

一个只给他的wink，因为那个角度，其他任何人都看不到。

这下他的心脏漏跳了十几拍，简直要昏古去了。

米凯里看着她刚上手的琴，他深棕色柔软的眼睛满溢的微妙情绪，突然有了个顿悟，以往Flo与她，对她的种种互动和回应，洪水般的涌上来，福至心灵，一下子都有了解答。

啊，原来Flo爱我啊。

刚才出门，Flo没有在浴室磨蹭，但时间依然紧张，他只来得及穿了件及其普通的白色T恤就出门了,倒不是说这能减损他任何的美。

米凯里想着，歪着头打量着她的琴，唔，似乎应该让他穿上内衣什么的。被她撩醒了的乳尖，还没有得到很好的安抚，仍倔强的撑起布料。

Flo也就被她盯了个三秒钟不到整个人都不好了，长腿转换了几种姿势，手也不知道放在哪里。米凯里不笑时候的表情他从来读不懂，他只能紧紧的收了收怀里的吉他，救命稻草一样牢牢抓住。

好在他还可以接着唱他唱了无数遍的，他的主题歌。

定点。放松而平静。

可余光里，米凯里在位置上随着他的吉他节奏扭了起来。

她真美。上挑的眉尾被斜划过脸颊的褐色发梢遮住一些，让她看起来没有那么凶，收腰的马甲贴在她纤细的腰肢上，而最重要的是，她的声线。

这一曲是他的歌，她可以只唱录音时候固有的和声。但她没有，她把他的每句歌词都覆盖了一层轻盈的星辉，熨帖着这首歌情绪里的举棋不定，人神交战，偶尔挑高声线和出无比契合的变调。

都是新的，她以前没这么唱过，演唱会上不曾有，录音不曾有，偶尔唱着玩能听得一星半点，但不像这样，句句精心雕琢，琴瑟和鸣。

她是在当着整个录音棚里的歌迷，工作人员，镜头另一端全世界粉丝的面，和他调情。

她知道没有人能懂，她确信只有他能。

Flo确实能。

他觉得自己的脸热的快要烧起来了，从现在开始，她的声音突然不是定点了，是个摧枯拉朽的变量，把他冲撞的直不起腰，他只想缩起来，抱住自己，或者抱住她，如果她允许的话。

他有些期待的望过去，米凯里依旧没什么表情，她拿出了自己的吉他。

他的心痛了一下，咬了下嘴唇，用尽全力清空头脑，弹出了第一个音。

他所剩无几的定点。

回家的车上，他们没有交谈。年长的女孩子安静的坐在他左侧，左手撑着脸侧望向窗外，车外尚有微光，车窗上有她漂亮的倒影。

他刚想要开口，米凯里看了过来。

她的声音没什么波动的说，傻Flo。

Flo看了看车窗里自己的倒影，目瞪口呆的。

没这么傻的。Flo喃喃道，心里有些难过。

他没意识道自己嘟了嘴，米凯里却看在眼里，觉得她的琴真可爱。

她把手摊开放在Flo大腿上，Flo条件反射一般迅速把自己的手放上来。啧，真可爱。

米凯里把他的手捏在手里把玩。指节纤长而有力，指尖有薄茧---毕竟弹了这么多年吉他。

Flo觉得手心痒痒的，想要把手抽回来。米凯里甚至没有转头，只是眼神瞟了过来，他就老老实实的撤了力道。

他还是不知道如何处理现在的情况，郁结到肚子都痛了。米凯里刚才，在所有人面前用声音抚摸了他。出门前，米凯里还碰了他的身体。现在，她握着他的手，指尖在他手心拨动。仿佛他是那把画了星星的吉他。

可他不敢有所期待。米凯里什么都没说。

他渴望下一个来自她的指示，可她一直没有给予，还说他傻，这令Flo怅然所失。

他望着她，可米凯里又在看向窗外了。

Flo泄气的低头看着他们两人交握的的手指，听到米凯里压低声音轻轻的说：

“我们在唱你的歌的时候，你硬了吗？”

Flo猛地抬头，她的倒影在车窗里凝望，眼神琢磨不透，但平稳。他一下子说不出话来。

最终他几不可见的点了点头。

她勾起嘴角，说道，好，没有这么傻。

她把Flo的手放下，自己的手却寻到了他大腿内侧，小指滑到了他已经平静的胯下，再没有动作。

Flo咬住下唇，克制住了一声险些出逃的呻吟。米凯里有些可惜的皱了皱眉，公开弹奏他的琴，就会有些音符听不到呢。

她饶有兴趣的蹭了蹭那个已经快要苏醒的家伙，惊喜于Flo的敏感。

马上就要到家了。她安慰自己。


	3. 拢

Part three 拢

他们进门时都没有开灯。

黑暗让Flo感觉安全，不用期待米凯里的表情会因为自己有所松动。他也很沮丧，以前米凯里也是会看着自己放松的傻笑的，什么时候开始的呢，她望向他的时候，已经不再像一本摊开的书，他们之间从音乐剧之旅开始就建立的联系，尽管现在住在一起，却放佛被斩断的一干二净。

Flo靠着门，等待着。

米凯里放下了钥匙，踢掉了鞋子。

她转身在黑暗中精准的找到了Flo的手，她捏住他第四根手指，在他手背上印下一个吻。

Flo眼泪差点掉下来了，他想着也许情形并没有那么差。他任由米凯里牵着他，乖巧的被她安置在自己卧室的床上。

卧室并非没有一丝光，待眼睛适应了黑暗，他看到了米凯里在望着他，一个人的眼睛到底能容纳或掩藏多少情感，他不知道，也看不清，因为眼泪终于流出来了。他觉得自己太差劲了，如果米凯里本来想要他，现在看到他总是莫名的哭，应该也没什么兴致了吧。可他控制不了。他幻想这一刻也太久了，久到终于要发生时他根本感受不到真实。

他拿刚刚被吻过的手背蹭了蹭脸颊，努力对米凯里露出一个笑。

米凯里摇了摇头，扶住Flo的侧脸，拇指擦去他不间断涌出的泪。她的琴如泣如诉，也一样美。可为什么她突然心好疼。

他可真是爱自己爱惨了啊。她想着，食指划过Flo柔软的唇，这个人下意识的为她张开双唇。

“你知道他们都觉得我们在一起了吗”她梦呓一般的问Flo.

Flo抬头看着她，点点头。

“你为什么不告诉我”她说。

Flo小声的抽泣了一声，问她，告诉你什么？

“你爱我”

Flo再也没力气看着她，他弓起身体，似乎想缩成一团了。

她等他平复并回答，可他没有，她走上去跪在他双腿之间的地毯上。

她有些想要亲亲她的琴，但她决定做的彻底一些。鉴于，Flo似乎更喜欢被她控制----每次她颐指气使像个主人一样操纵他时，他都动摇的厉害。

她揪起Flo的T恤，现在前襟已经被泪水弄得有些潮湿，她支起身体把它从他身上撸起来，尽管还想缩起来，他仍然在米凯里把T恤推到他腋下的时候，乖乖的抬起手让她把T恤从自己身上剥除。

他不可抑制的颤抖。米凯里的指尖在他身上的每个微小的触碰都带着电流。但米凯里没有因为他一直在哭就转身走掉，让他多少有些安心，他努力控制好自己，断续的请求：我....可以抱抱你吗？

米凯里带着白檀香的身体下一秒就在他赤裸的怀里了。他把头埋在她的脖颈，像只大狗一样，用鼻尖蹭着她的发尾。温暖的棕色，是他最喜欢的发色了。他得到了一个落在耳侧的吻作为奖励。米凯里说，这是因为他诚实的说出了自己的欲求。

她把他推到在床上，灵巧的解开了他的牛仔裤，他抬起胯让米凯里的动作更顺利。最终他身上一丝不挂，而米凯里依然穿着她所有的行头。

他并不介意，只要他被允许拥抱她。他渴求被操纵，他渴求被剥夺所有能动，渴求他的木偶师能够完全支配他。他无法告诉米凯里他的爱意，因为他觉得自己不正常。

他知道所有人都以为他们在一起了。他解释过米凯里并没有那种意思，但后来大家都只是充满爱意的表达惋惜。他只能苦笑，除了米凯里大概所有人都看得出来他的情绪，他的伪装形同虚设。

突然间米凯里一口咬在了他的胸口，他呜的叫出声，她在要求他全部注意力，他有些抱歉的抬起手扶住骑在自己胯上的女人纤细的腰，拇指爱恋的隔着衣物抚摸她。

米凯里垂下头舔着他挺立的乳尖，Flo的胸非常充盈，简直比她自己的还要饱满，她感觉Flo才是称职的女孩子，浑身充满了雌鹿一样的乖驯，连身体的线条也全是柔美的曲线，他的胸口，腰胯，弧度像是起伏的丘陵，她的手掌一旦附上去，就会着迷的上下滑动。而他又不是女孩子，他有俊美的脸庞，身下坚挺的勃起，他有坚定有力的手指，也有隐忍忠诚的脾性，他就只是Flo，米凯里不在乎他是人是鬼。

她从他的乳尖一路往下，自己的牛仔裤也不能隔断Flo被唤醒的热切肢体，她在他的小腹咬了一口，算是盖个章。Flo有点痒的笑了起来，发出几声胸腔共鸣的喉音，肚皮也皱起来，他一受到刺激就想把自己团起来，像个刺猬一样。米凯里坏心眼的接着戳他的小肚子，那里尚且没有肌肉，Flo缩的更厉害了。他几乎把米凯里拉倒在床上，两人侧着面对面望着彼此。

米凯里的手总算是伸到了Flo的胯下，干燥的手掌蹭了蹭他已经湿濡的铃口，Flo嗯了一声，捞过米凯里的腰把她抱得更紧一点。他可以完全把米凯里抱在怀里了，像一块拼图终于完整那种的抱。米凯里一手撑在他肉呼呼的胸口，一手从他有些激动的小兄弟下面穿过，揉弄着他身后的入口。

Flo忍不住呜咽，仿佛特别低沉的大提琴。米凯里在他怀里叹息，还想要听更多。

她问他润滑剂放在哪里，说出口才发现自己说的是意大利语。她笑了笑，明显的感受到手里的硬物闻言抽搐了一下。

啊，Flo喜欢她说意大利语。

她换了法语又说了一遍，Flo在她耳边小声的说，在床下储物格里。她利落的推开整个裹住自己的大狗，隐约感到Flo耳朵都垂下来了，她横在他身上伸出手臂去床下的抽屉里翻找，总算捞出一管迫切被需要的牙膏管状物。

她跟Flo确认了之后，收到了一个无声的点头。她接着躺回自己的人型被子里面，咬了一下他的脖子，把脑袋埋在他胸口捣鼓起那管膏脂。她把拿东西挤在手心，焐热了，一手摸向Flo的阴茎，另一手环住他的腰，从他的臀缝探下去。

她等不及了，想听更高超的天籁。

试探了几下，她感到Flo有些紧绷，就仰起头从他的下巴开始吻，手上缓慢而有节奏的撸动着。

当她感到Flo的嗓子已经拔高到快要破音的地步的时候，她脑子里全都是恶趣味的sing for me my angel，于是她一边微笑一遍无情的用中指插入了他的体内。

Flo已经像脱水的鱼，气若游丝，声线细到如弦乐绷紧稍微撩拨一下就要断掉了的地步。米凯里一手拇指偏偏按住了他的马眼，不准他太快高潮，身后那只同样操惯了吉他带着薄茧的手指在他体内横冲直撞，不得要领的戳弄着，这太米凯里了，她就是混乱本身，Flo沉溺在随风暴飘摇的失重感之中，无意识的扭动着腰胯。

终于米凯里还是找到了正确的音符，用力的按下去，他的琴，带着终章最华丽的嘈嘈切切，在她怀里化成一汪和煦的白光。

她从他体内抽出手指，紧紧的抱他。他需要这个，她懂得。

她把他放平，伏在他胸口，听着他有些杂乱的心跳恢复秩序。他也抱着她的后背。终于他有些嘶哑的声音唤她，米凯里。

她嗯了一声。

他说，你高潮了吗米凯里？

她在他胸口噗嗤的笑出来，撑起身体看着他，她拉过他的手塞进裤子，他的手指触到了她两腿之间一片湿滑。他有些害羞的想把脸藏起来，被她掰回来。

“你害羞什么，我还没操你呢”

他望过来，当多巴胺收敛了之后，他的顾虑又回来了。他欲言又止。

米凯里的笑也不见了，她盯着人神交战的傻Flo，一巴掌拍在他的胯上。好像把傻Flo打的更呆了。

“我以前有个恋人，我们差点就私奔了”她说。

“后来他不在了”

她的声音很平静，但Flo还是听出了这个“不在了”对她的影响。他伸手搂紧了她。他们命运交织之前的人生，她从来没讲过。

他们的心跳逐渐合拍，他抚摸着她的后背。

他一直觉得米凯里是无所畏惧的，原来她也有害怕的事情。

“我大概知道你在顾虑什么。”她说。“可那又有什么所谓。你还是Flo。你一直都在这里”

她终于决定吻了他的嘴唇，像是一个宣誓。

Flo感觉自己又要哭了。他终于知道，米凯里不笑的时候，也不一定是很凶，她有时候也会无措的。

The End


End file.
